


Girl Problems and Girl Problems

by Ichirinsa



Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth is there so, Friendship, Gen, it always feels weird to tag modern AU for a game that's already in a modern setting but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: Of the entirety of the Phantom Thieves, Ann Takamaki is the member Byleth wants to protect most. She's been through trauma, constantly sexualized, and has an unconventional weapon that requires incredible guidance to use effectively. Luckily, they're tenacious kickass femme fatales who don't need a man.
Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765159
Kudos: 34





	1. Support Level C - Whip it Good

Another day, another lesson with a Phantom Thief on the proper usage of martial weaponry and the history thereof. Even from the get-go, Byleth can tell that Ann’s case will be unique. But, she’s enthusiastic enough about the lesson, so Byleth hopes things will progress smoothly.

“Admittedly, Takamaki-san… the whip isn’t the most effective or conventional weapon to use. If your target is armored, shielded, or particularly dextrous in their movements, a whip won’t be of much use. And even then, accuracy can’t come at the cost of power -- a whip won’t do much more than sting a little unless you hit dead-on with just the right amount of force.” Byleth begins her lecture, twirling a long leather whip as though it were a gymnastic feather. Ann sits on the floor, covered head to toe in protective gear and goggles. “But, depending on the whip’s components, you can do some real damage -- cut through clothes, leave nasty bruises, break bones, and more. Luckily for you, I happen to have experience using them. Out of all your friends, you’ll probably be getting the lessons with the most experience behind them.”

“Oh, goodie! Here I thought Ryuji would be getting that.”

“I’ve got something different for him, actually. But for now, focus on this. For the first lesson, I’m simply going to teach you to effectively crack a whip. It’s a fundamental in the correct amount of force to use, and the sound itself is intimidating enough to cow your weaker enemies into opting against combat entirely.”

“You think I could use it to train the boys to stop staring at me?”

Byleth considers the possibility. “It’s not the worst idea. Sometimes it seems like anything less won’t teach them that lesson.” Then, she puts more distance between her and Ann. “Now, the lesson. This is the simplest part, but everything from here on out is simply a variation of some sort.” She raises the whip up, then brings it down with a considerable crack. “Just swing up, make a right angle with your arm -- fist up toward the sky -- as the whip arcs over your shoulder. When the tip is just about at the ground behind you, bring your arm back down. Easy as that.”

Byleth is thankful the entire school is closed today, not to mention that the gym is soundproofed to not let too much noise escape. She can pin that on the school’s location being in Tokyo and Kobayakawa agreeing to help cut down on the city’s noise pollution. Her and Ann are the only two people there, and the lesson is going to be considerably noisy.

She hands the whip to Ann, then steps back a good eight feet or so to let her work.

“You really have to stand that far away? You’re making me nervous, Sensei.”

“Protective gear or not, a whip is more unpredictable than a sword or an axe. Trust me, I learned the hard way.”

Ann concedes with laughter, but obeys. Her first few attempts aren’t awful -- her experience in the Metaverse has already given her a leg up on the layman trying to use a whip -- but there’s still room for improvement.

“Almost. You’re swinging too early. But you’re using a perfect amount of force. Don’t change that at all.”

She nods, determined, then gets back to swinging.

**…**

Rather than leave immediately after their lesson, Ann and Byleth choose to enjoy their solitude, the entirety of Shujin Academy as their playground. They wander from floor to floor, breathing in how the school exists while free of the deadlines and chaos of curriculum. Their voices and footsteps echo in the empty hallways as a testament to the seclusion.

“Wow, it’s almost eerie without anyone here…” Ann turns each corner half expecting to see crowds of faces hurrying from one place to the next. 

“Reminds me of Garreg Mach. This was the average atmosphere there. Just breathe it in. Appreciate this moment.”

And for a moment, they do. Ann’s gaze follows each plank of wood on the floor, tracing the imperfections with her mind’s eye. For a moment, nothing exists outside of this point in time, this place in the universe. It’s calming.

But Ann’s expression changes when it reaches Byleth once more, like she’s trying to use her eyes as windows to the soul, to draw conclusions about who Byleth is, or was, or might be.

“You look like you have a question, Takamaki-san.” Her words jolt Ann from her tunnel vision, drawing a soft gasp.

When she’s back on Earth, Ann laughs. She adjusts her hair -- still not back as she wants it after their lesson -- and asks, “I know you hear this so often, but… Did you fall in love back at Garreg Mach? Did you have anyone special?”

“I did, yes.” She seems to shock Ann with her unusual honesty. “It didn’t work out.”

“Do you mind if I ask why?”

“If you were anybody else, I wouldn’t have even told you that much.” The two of them find themselves in the courtyard, then take a seat next to the vending machines just outside the door. “Our relationship was in its fledgling stages before I lapsed into a coma. Then, when I finally woke up five years later… things were completely different. We didn’t see eye to eye.”

“I’m sorry, Sensei, I didn’t mean to dig up sad memories.”

Byleth quickly dismisses her worries. “It’s okay. We’re back to being friends, at least. We keep in touch, despite the distance.”

“I’m glad that you’ve patched things up, at least!” Ann is quick to turn back to her chipper self. “What was that like? Waking up five years later?”

“You’re unusually curious today, I see.” Ann opens her mouth to apologize, but Byleth stops her before she can say sorry yet again. “It’s okay. I’m unusually open today.” Byleth gets up from her seat, then finds her place in front of a vending machine, surveying her options in much the same way royalty might choose between a cloak. “I mean, I missed out on five years of technological development, five years of geopolitical advancement, five years of--”

“Not that part, actually. Just.. waking up. How long did it take to be fully conscious? How long did it take to walk again?”

“Huh, that’s not the part people tend to ask about.” Byleth is pleasantly surprised. She makes her drink selection on the machine in front of her, then retrieves it from the receptacle on the side. “I was lucky. After five years, the doctors were expecting much worse when I came to. Not to say it wasn’t still awful… it was awful. It took me a week to wake up entirely. I don’t even remember all of it, just bits and pieces. I was in a room, and I opened my eyes, and there was nothing but blazing, white-hot light surrounding me. I heard sounds, voices, but it was too muddled to find the words. Then, I went back under again.” Byleth makes another selection in the vending machine, then tosses the orange bottle to Ann. “Different parts of my body woke up, piece by piece. First, I only knew I existed, and that there was a ‘me’ to know I was there. Then my consciousness remembered my body. Even if I couldn’t entirely see, I could feel. I felt my arm and knew that if something was there and that if it was something I could feel, then that must mean I wasn’t just a floating orb of consciousness in the ether, that I had a form. Then, when I could finally see and hear, I realized that there were other things I couldn’t feel, which means there must be things that _weren’t_ me. It was that, over and over. Putting myself back together, piece by piece.”

“You definitely weren’t kidding. That’s… that’s awful.”

Byleth turns to meet Ann’s gaze, only to find her eyes locked on one unremarkable spot in the grass of the courtyard. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No. I need to hear this.”

Byleth knows precisely why she does. “I didn’t even know who I was for a week afterward. I’d lost a lot of weight and a lot of my motor functions. I had no next of kin for them to notify, so I was alone for the first few days. Some of my students were the first to come see me when I woke up. There aren’t any words to describe what it feels like to look at a stranger’s face, to _know_ that you know them deeply, to know that they hold a spot in your heart, but to not know _why_.” Byleth hesitates. This will be the hardest for Ann to hear. “Physical rehab was one of the most painful experiences of my life. It took me almost a month just to be able to walk again. I wasn’t able to write for… God, for months after that. But my doctors were amazed by my progress. They told me they’d never seen someone fight as much as I did to get her life back. I was lucky to eventually get back to everything I was before. They attributed it to my physical fitness beforehand, but I know it was more a miracle than anything.”

When Byleth finally realizes she’s been staring at the same spot on the wall for the past five minutes, she turns to Ann. Tears are welling up in her eyes about as quickly as she can brush them aside.

“But I know your friend will fight just as hard as I did.”

“How did you…?” She finally looks back at Byleth. Even now, she tries to hide her grief.

“I was told about her before I got this job.”

Ann’s tears slow as she grips her gym shorts. “I need to train for her, just as hard as she’s working. In every way I can.”

Byleth sets a hand on Ann’s shoulder. “More than anything, you just need to be there for her. That’s what brought me back to myself and made me want to fight.” She grips Ann’s arm, gentle. “You should tell me about her. Shiho Suzui, right?”

“She used to be pretty outgoing, actually. In fact, she was usually the one who protected _me_ from bullies. There were boys in middle school who would twist my hair and make fun of me because I didn’t fit in, and she would chase them off in a huff.” She thumbs at some spotless point on her forearm, nothing to signify it but a memory. “She would even kiss my scrapes. Other kids made fun of her for it, but she never seemed to care. She’d help me up and we’d get right back to whatever trouble it was we were getting up to.”

“Those are the kinds of friends to hold onto, Takamaki-san.” Byleth stands, then helps Ann up. “It’s getting late. We can’t stay here for much longer.”

“You’re right, Sensei…” Ann rises, then wipes the last of her tears off with a giggle. “This one got a bit heavier than we thought, huh… I’ll try to keep our next lesson more lighthearted.”

“You have my full permission to use that whip to scare the boys out of ogling you.”

“I might just have to try it! Anything would help at this point, honestly.”

Despite the weighty tones of their conversations, they laugh and smile all the way to Station Square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that not all of these conversations will involve Ann's angst over Shiho, I swear to god
> 
> Also, JESUS the research I've had to do for this whole series has been wild. Whips, waking up from a coma, fencing, etc. etc. etc.


	2. Support Level B - Coming Out, Doing Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann's work isn't up to snuff this time around. In typical teacher fashion, Byleth wants to help with the underlying problem.

Another misfired crack. Ann had been doing so well last lesson, so why she’s suffering today is a mystery. She doesn’t seem to be tired -- she came in with iced coffee for both of them, albeit a few minutes late.. She’s out of sorts, lacking focus. That much is clear, but there’s more to it than that.

“We can stop there.” Byleth approaches Ann, reaching for the whip.

And reflexively, Ann backs away. “Please, sensei, I can do this.” The words are breathed more than stated aloud. They hardly leave her mouth half-formed.

“Not in this condition, you can’t. You haven’t retained anything I tried to teach you today. It’s okay to admit that this is the limit for the afternoon.” She extends an empty hand.

Ann assents, handing over the whip. Her arm feels almost as limp as the leather she’s passing off. “Alright. You win. Now what?”

She wraps the whip into a loop, then tosses it into her gym bag. No sooner than she’s finished with the act, Byleth strides toward the exit. “Now we go to the rooftop. I’m not about to leave the rest of our allotted time unused.” And she’s already leading the way, treading through the empty halls to the former Phantom Thieves hideout. She doesn’t falter, nor does she even look behind to her to be sure Ann is following. She knows Ann too well to doubt she’ll let this be.

When Byleth turns around, Ann is standing in the doorway to the rooftop. She seems out of breath from trying to keep pace. “Sensei, what the hell?!”

She takes a seat at one of the extra desks left on the rooftop, then pulls another chair out nearby. “Just call me Byleth for now. You asked me a lot of questions a while back, now it’s my turn.”

She relents, then takes a seat next to Byleth. “...Fine.”

Byleth brings one leg up onto the chair with her, gripping at the knee. “What’s got you so out of sorts today? Usually you’re focused, you come in with an open mind. I can tell your thoughts are occupied by something else. I can tell you’re determined, but determination without restraint is a deadly poison.”

“Sensei… er, Byleth. I have to keep trying. I have to work as hard as I can.” Ann’s breathing is labored, shaky. Byleth can tell it isn’t from the brisk pace anymore.

“That changes, depending on the day. You can’t push your limits so hard that it tears you apart, Ann.”

“But if I don’t, then she…” Tears are forming in Ann’s eyes, dripping onto the desk’s surface below her.

Byleth had a feeling this was the reason. “Shiho, I’m guessing?”

“Yes. I have to work this hard and get stronger so that she’ll see it and work hard, too.”

She has to keep Ann grounded, realistic. “Ann. She doesn’t want to see you tearing yourself apart for her sake.”

“But when she sees the progress I’m making…”

“Ann.” Byleth leaves her seat and crouches down next to her. She sets one hand on her shoulder. “I told you, the best thing you can do for her is be there.”

“...It’s hard, Byleth.” Her tears are starting to flow more freely now. “It’s hard to see her in that much pain. And I know what you want to say: It’s harder to be in that much pain. I know. I can tell.”

She squeezes Ann’s shoulder, gently. “No. It’s harder to hurt without friends and loved ones there to make the pain feel worth it. And worse still, it’s harder to see them hurt and be powerless to stop it.”

Ann averts her eyes from Byleth’s gaze, as if she’s hiding something behind them, as if even the barest glance will reveal the truth. “Byleth, I want to be nice but… I don’t know if you’d get it.”

“I lived through it, Ann. I know her situation is different, especially with what she went through, but the rehab is similar--”

A pained smile. “For someone so smart… you don’t see it, do you?”

“See what?”

Ann doesn’t respond with words. She looks into Byleth’s eyes, her cheeks reddened from tears already shed. Her lips purse, her brow wrinkles, and she starts to sniffle. In an instant, reading Ann’s eyes, the realization dawns. Byleth knows those eyes. She’s seen them before.

“Oh, Ann...” She leans in and brings Ann into the firmest, warmest embrace she can offer. “Ann, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

And Ann cries. She sobs, every tear falling into the crook of Byleth’s neck. She screams into Byleth’s collarbone, a wordless aching wail. Byleth rubs her back, but doesn’t try to shush her, doesn’t tell her she doesn’t have to cry, doesn’t tell her there’s no reason to be sad. She has every reason in the world. They stay like this for minutes, not daring to adjust the track of this mournful storm.

She doesn’t even consider breaking the hug. Not just yet. When Ann’s back to breathing normally, Byleth tries to get her speaking once more. “How long?”

“Even before this… but I don’t think I knew back then.” She tightens her grip on the back of Byleth’s track jacket. “All of this… kind of brought it out. Made me realize it.”

She guides Ann away from her and looks her in the eyes. “You should tell her. She needs to hear it.”

“B-Byleth… I don’t think…”

“Honestly, I think I need to hear you admit it first. It’ll be good practice.” Byleth rubs her thumb across Ann’s cheek, brushing a tear aside.

Her laugh is beleaguered, but not disingenuous. “I still don’t think you get it.”

“And you think I’m the one who doesn’t see things. I know Japan is different from the West, but still.”

“What do you mean?”

Byleth stands back to full height, her stance wide and proud. “Ann. I’m bisexual, too.”

“Ah… so you do get it.” Ann just looks on as Byleth nods. She wipes away more of her tears, then smiles a pained, bittersweet smile. “I love her. I love Shiho. I’ve loved her for years now, and I feel stupid for not realizing it before all of this happened.”

“It would help her so much to hear that, Ann. You have no idea.”

Her tears have slowed to a trickle, now knowing that someone else has felt what she's feeling. “Really? You don’t think it would be weird?”

“Ann… I was once told a Victor Hugo quote that has stayed with me through everything: ‘The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved -- loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves.’ Even if she doesn’t feel the same… knowing that you love her will mean the world to her.”

“That’s beautiful. Who told you that?”

She finally takes her seat again, both legs crossed up on the chair. “My ex-girlfriend. The one I told you about.”

“Ex...girlfriend? I thought you said--”

“When I’m keeping my former love life private, I never state any of my exes’ genders outright. People will assume what they want to.” Her shoulders shake with a giggle. “Usually incorrectly.”

“Pfft, I see that now.” A pause, then a rapid turn of the head in Byleth’s direction. “Wait, how did you know I was bi specifically?”

“I saw how you were looking at Akira during the Hawaii trip.”

“And here I was trying to be lowkey about it. You must think I’m a hypocrite with how I get angry about them looking at me so much.”

“Hey, you at least have the common sense to know to do it in moderation and feel some sense of shame about it.”

Ann holds her tongue a moment. “...when did you know that you weren’t straight, Byleth?”

“Hm. I think part of me always knew. But I didn’t have the opportunities to get in touch with that until I started at Garreg Mach. The women there… whew.” She fans herself with a hand. “I still have crushes on some of them. The ones who know don’t let me live it down.” Some names spring to mind, Catherine’s most of all.

“And how about the ladies in your life now? I’ve seen that you’re a bit buddy-buddy with Kawakami.” Ann pokes Byleth’s collarbone playfully. “I get really straight vibes from her, though. A denim skirt? Seriously?”

“Hey! Don’t turn this back on me!”

And for the remainder of their lesson time -- the ending of which is conveniently reinforced by the onset of rain -- they chatter on about their experiences, their personal epiphanies, their preferences in partners of whatever gender.

And suddenly, Ann doesn’t feel so alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so do you all remember that part when I said this wouldn’t all be angst about Shiho
> 
> yeah neither do I


	3. Support Level A - Life's Greatest Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Ann go pay Shiho a visit.

Byleth was lucky that Ann talked them into it, but Shiho and her parents allowed her to be present for physical rehabilitation. When they attempted to explain to Byleth what it entailed, she was quick to inform them she’d lived through it. Shiho is still regaining her ability to walk unaided, though she was lucky the injuries to her central nervous system weren’t severe. Byleth was even permitted to stay at Shiho’s side to speak words of wisdom, of experience, of inspiration. All in all, Shiho left the session feeling like she’d progressed more than usual.

Ann has left to go to a vending machine for snacks and drinks for the three of them, leaving Shiho and Byleth alone in the hospital room.

“So, Suzui-san--”

“Please, just Shiho. You’re not my teacher, and Ann tells me about you all the time. You already feel like a friend.”

She nods in understanding, though shocked by a stranger asking to skip honorifics entirely. “Shiho. How long do they have you projected for physical therapy?”

“At first they thought it would be five months, but with how hard I’ve been working, it’s looking more like just eight weeks.”

“So you’re as much of a fighter as Ann, I see. Which one of you gets that from the other?”

In spite of her circumstances, Shiho’s smile is so sweet, so genuine. “Honestly, we’ve both always been stubborn. I think we just sort of build each other up with it.”

The two laugh. Byleth absolutely knows what Shiho means by that.

“I have a serious question, Byleth… Does Ann know that I know  _ and  _ you know?”

_ Keep your cards close to your chest. _

“...Know what?”

She waits. Has to find the correct words first. “...That she’s a Phantom Thief. She doesn’t do a very good job at hiding it. She talks about her friends, all the hard work she's been doing recently, the troubles they're having...”

“Whether or not she is, that would be up to her to tell you.” Despite the words, Byleth's tone is nonchalant, at ease.

“I suppose so...” Shiho looks Byleth up and down, lingering a moment on her biceps. Byleth isn’t brawny by any measure, but her musculature is unmistakable. “So, you were in a coma for five years and still got back to that, huh?”

“It took years to work back to this muscle mass. Plus I wasn’t in a coma after a spinal cord fracture like you were, so…” A pause. She’s trying to refrain from hitting a sore spot. “But you’re working just as hard as I did. Hell, maybe harder. Ann really wants to set that example for you.”

“I can tell. She’s been different after meeting you.”

“In a good way, I hope?”

Shiho’s nod is accompanied by yet another grin. “Very. When I see that you’re her new teacher, it sets me at ease. She’s in good hands.”

Ann’s voice has returned through the doorway. “Okay! Snacks and drinks as requested.” Ann’s cheery words fills the hospital room, reverberant to every corner.

At that, Byleth stands from her seat and stretches her back. “Actually, I have to head to the restroom for a moment. Shiho, make sure Ann doesn’t eat my pocky.”

“Hey!” Ann feigns indignance, though there's a sand of genuine offense in her expression somewhere deep, deep down.

On her way out of the room, Byleth nods at Ann. However, rather than walk away entirely, Byleth waits just outside. The conversation on the other side is barely audible through the open door.

Shiho speaks first. “She’s really nice.”

“I know, right?”

“Has she been helpful for you after… everything?”

“Oh, definitely. She’s been teaching me some self-defense classes, and-- Wait, Shiho, you’ve got something in your hair. Let me just…”

“Hey, Ann?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you keep coming to see these physical therapy sessions? Isn’t it terrible to see how painful it is for me?”

Ann repeats Byleth’s words almost verbatim. “...It would be worse to let you hurt alone.”

“I see… You’ve changed so much, Ann.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Her voice shifts to a feigned accusatory tone.

“There’s a fire in your eyes now. Does that teacher have anything to do with it?”

“I’d say so, yeah. Between her and Akira, they’re always helping me grow and improve myself.”

“Still friends with the ‘delinquent,’ I see?”

“Hey, he’s no delinquent! You saw that, too.” Shiho’s laughter rings pure and light. “I’m glad you can still laugh like that after everything that’s happened, Shiho.”

“How could I not with my best friend?” Silence, for a moment. Here it comes… hopefully. “Hm? What’s that look on your face for? Something on your mind, Ann?”

“Is it okay if I admit something… difficult?”

“Always.” More silence. Ann is really taking her sweet time with this. “...Well?”

“Well, it’s just…”

“Wait, should I guess? Is it about you being--”

“I love you, Shiho. As more than just friends.” Ann blurts it out, as if she’s not the one choosing to speak the words, but rather the words themselves have decided to be spoken. 

Byleth can only imagine the surprise widening Shiho’s eyes. “Ann…”

“And I’ve loved you like this for a while now, except I didn’t realize it until what felt like too late, and I’ve been terrified to tell you because I don’t want to lose you, but if I don’t I feel like I’ll explode, but also I know that even if you don’t feel the same -- which you probably don’t, but that’s alright -- it would probably mean a lot to you, and--” She’s cut off mid-prattle.

A nurse approaches Byleth, “Ma’am, if you’re done with visitation--” Byleth holds up a finger with a gentle shush, then points towards the room. When she looks inside, Shiho has pulled Ann down by the collar into a kiss. The nurse smiles knowingly and walks away. Byleth stops peeking just in time.

“I love you too, Ann.”

It takes Ann a few seconds to formulate her response. “...Do you want to y-y’know… go out, date, be my girlfriend and all that?”

“I’ve only wanted that for years now, dork.”

As much as she’d love to let them have this moment forever, Byleth did say she was only heading to the bathroom. She has to go back eventually, and anything past this might be weird. She gives a knock on the open door, then heads in.

She’s greeted by the sight of Ann holding Shiho’s hand, fingers intertwined, and twiddling their thumbs in a repetitive circular pattern along each other’s skin.

“Oh good, you didn’t touch my pocky.” She takes her seat on Shiho’s other side, then opens the box. “Did I miss anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one ended up being more dialogue than description, but I can live with that.


End file.
